


The One Who Loves You

by igougo



Series: Something Special, Something Sacred [3]
Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igougo/pseuds/igougo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short cut to wrap up the end of Zankieween night</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Frankie, I love you. I said it then and it’s still true. I am completely in love with you”.

Frankie loved hearing Zach say this. Even now, after giving him a mindblowing orgasm, Frankie was letting Zach lead when it came to the heart. While Frankie knew he could take Zach to new heights with their physical relationship, he needed Zach to take the steps in the right direction when it came to the emotional. Frankie wasn’t interested in dragging Zach out of the closet and Frankie definitely wasn’t interested in trying to knock down the closet door if Zach didn’t want to come out.

The way Frankie saw it, Zankieween would go one of two ways, “We are either going to fuck and never see each other again, or we will be together forever. There’s no option.”

So when Zach declared his love again on Zankieween, Frankie was elated. Zach didn’t want to just tell him though, he wanted to show Frankie how much he loved him. After his orgasm, he whispered in Frankie’s ear shyly, “now you...”. He sucked on Frankie’s earlobe briefly and moved his lips over Frankie’s amazing cheekbones to capture his lips. Zach could still taste himself on Frankie’s lips and to be honest, it was turning him on. It made him want Frankie’s cock in his mouth even more.

Zach knew his target but hadn’t plotted his path. He thought about all the things that turned him on about Frankie: his eyes, his lips, his smell, his nipples and his dick, especially in blue short shorts. Zach decided that would be his course. So he kissed each of Frankie’s beautiful eyes and when he pulled back, the love shining from them took his breath. 

In gratitude, he moved his lips to Frankie’s mouth and kissed him slowly and carefully. He wanted to explore every inch. Their initial kissing had been way too brief. He didn’t know when he would see Frankie again with Frankie’s Broadway show going on and he wanted to remember his lips during the drought. 

Zach dragged soft kisses across Frankie’s perfectly chiseled chin, reaching his neck, and the scent of Frankie he loved. He wondered if you could taste a scent so he decided to find out. He licked Frankie’s neck, making it warm and soft before sucking gently there. "God", Zach thought, “this man is perfect”. 

Zach was so lost in loving Frankie that he had to stop to make sure Frankie was enjoying it. Zach looked up to see Frankie’s eyes half closed and a look of passion mixed with peace on his face. 

For Frankie’s part, the word “home” kept coming to his mind as he felt Zach kissing and touching his body. His study of Kabbalah deepened his belief that he was exactly where he needed to be and that some universal force was responsible for placing Zach in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Zach continued down Frankie’s body, licking Frankie’s right nipple and then his left, cuddling up in a spoon shape beside him as he lazily drew swirls around it. Zach was already hard again and he proudly pushed his eager dick into Frankie’s leg. He jabbed into Frankie a couple more times while he continued his licking, to catch some friction and to show Frankie that he wanted him again.

As Zach continued kissing down Frankie’s chest stopping to lick up each side of his ab muscles, Frankie picked up his hard dick, silently commanding Zach to blow him. And then Zach took him in his mouth and Frankie was in heaven, losing his mind beneath Zach. 

“This is so fucking sexy”, Frankie thought. Watching Zach suck his cock was 800 times better than Frankie imagined it would be. He put his hand in Zach’s hair, tugging to show him how good it felt, showing him that he was still maintaining some control while he was falling apart. Frankie knew Zach didn’t have much experience in this area but it didn’t seem to matter, Zach knew inherently what to do.

Above Frankie, Zach decided to let all inhibitions go. While he had never sucked a cock, he’d had his cock sucked before and he knew what he liked. He just focused on doing those things to Frankie including rolling his balls in his hand as he sucked him off. Zach loved playing with his own balls and let’s face it, Frankie was obsessed with his “Grande” balls so Zach figured Frankie would like this. Frankie moaned as soon as Zach started massaging his balls in rhythm to his mouth running up and down Frankie’s shaft.

“Oh my god”, Zach thought, taking in Frankie’s moans, “I’m so turned on right now”. He thought they’d be up all night if his dick kept responding to Frankie this way. Zach wasn't sure he would like having a cock in his mouth. He never even thought about it until Frankie. But he loved sucking Frankie’s dick. He loved seeing the very in control Frankie Grande moaning for more. It was the first time Zach ever felt on Frankie’s level and he loved it.

It was like Frankie could sense Zach’s thoughts, because he quickly took back the reins, pulling Zach back up his body and into a kiss. “You may fuck me now”, Frankie said, looking into Zach’s eyes. Involuntarily, Zach ground his dick into Frankie’s. His crotch was in charge now. 

Frankie flipped Zach over on his back, rolling a condom onto his hard cock. Then Zach saw Frankie reach into the bedside table pulling out a small bottle. He opened it pouring a generous amount over Zach’s covered shaft, spreading it, and then Zach watched fascinated as Frankie got himself ready with lube covered fingers. Of course, Zach knew what Frankie was doing. He watched enough anal porn to be ready for this moment, but that didn’t take away the slight shock of seeing it in person. For his part, Frankie handled the moment like a pro, without shame or embarrassment which immediately put Zach at ease.


	3. Chapter 3

Zach was almost panting with anticipation. He had no idea what it felt like to put his cock in someone’s ass but he was ready to find out. Frankie pulled Zach on top of him- which was not what Zach expected- and put his legs up around Zach’s waist. Frankie kissed him, his lips capturing Zach’s lower lip again and again. Pulling back, Frankie said “I want to see you the first time we fuck”. Zach almost came simply from the look Frankie gave him.

Zach searched Frankie’s eyes for confirmation that it was time. He reached down and guided his cock into Frankie’s ass. Frankie made himself as accessible as possible by pulling his thighs back. The moment Zach’s head slipped into Frankie’s ass, and he felt the unbelievable tightness and warmth, he knew this was going to be mindblowing. 

They both grunted together as Zach fed Frankie his cock inch by inch. Zach was dripping sweat due to the shear willpower it took him to hold back and not fuck the hell out of Frankie. Frankie acknowledged the gentleness by giving Zach’s shoulder a kiss.

Zach began moving in and out slowly, making sure Frankie was comfortable. He kissed Frankie with gratitude. He felt grateful to have met this man, to have something awakened in him that he didn’t know existed, and to finally understand what it felt like to want to spend the rest of his life with another human being. He felt ridiculous when he thought about it since he was only 24, but he couldn’t deny that it was how he felt.

“Baby”, Frankie moaned out, “fuck me harder”. And Zach did, stroking into Frankie in a way designed to both give and receive pleasure, thrilled at Frankie calling him "baby". He worked to hit every angle and every time Frankie reacted, he tried to repeat the action to take him that much higher. Frankie’s head was thrown back on the pillow and he had a look on his face that was a mixture of pleasure and pain- not the pain of discomfort but the pain associated with feeling beyond feeling.

Frankie was shocked. He thought, “Where the hell did jackhammer boy learn to fuck like this?”. Zach was taking him places. He got pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of someone crying out and he realized it was him. He couldn’t control the sounds coming out of his mouth brought on by Zach hitting his prostate with every stroke. 

When he opened his eyes, Zach was watching him with the sexiest, most lustful look on his face. Zach put his face near Frankie’s and whispered, -commanded, “Cum for me baby”, taking back control when Frankie was at his most vulnerable. He reached down to grab Frankie’s cock and pumped in time to his strokes. Frankie came hard which forced his legs back and allowed Zach to fuck him even deeper as his orgasm took over. A second later, feeling Frankie’s asshole pulsing around his dick, and knowing he caused it, Zach came for the second time that night- his face buried in Frankie’s neck, heart racing.

They both collapsed on the bed. Zach went to dispose of the condom and grab Frankie a towel. He cleaned off Frankie’s chest and abs, coming behind the towel to briefly kiss and lick and worship the beautiful body of the man he loved. As he laid his head on Frankie’s chest to settle into sleep, he knew there was no going back.


End file.
